


A Song of Mercy

by Riza_Prevails



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Minor Character Death, Outdated Canon, more of a character study than anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza_Prevails/pseuds/Riza_Prevails
Summary: Fiora learns something important about the Maven of Strings on the battlefield.





	

The remnants of the battlefield were gruesome, to say the least. Fiora found herself face to face with the bodies of her slain enemies. However, she was all but unfazed.

After all, they were all noxians. They deserved to die.

The duelist walked among the paths of torn up earth, finding the Maven of Strings next to a half-dead noxian soldier, a frown adorning her expression.

The man looked absolutely frightened, his ragged breathing audible in the air filled with death. The musician then started to play softly on her odd instrument. The song was bittersweet, filled with melancholy, the notes meant to reassure this stranger in this time of despair.

Fiora saw a few tears escape the man's eyes, his breathing gradually becoming softer. A strange calm came over the man, as if the music had extinguished all the fear in his heart.

All the while, Sona had a sad smile on her features, even as the soldier drew his last breath. It wasn't long before her song came to a close, the silence cutting as sharply as Fiora's own rapier.

"Buvelle, why do you do this? They are the enemy. They do not deserve to be treated with mercy." the duelist asked, no trace of emotion on her voice.

The musician frowned. Such an expression looked odd on Sona's face, as if it wasn't used to displaying it.

 _'They are as human as you and I. Therefore, no matter what country they fight for, they deserve to be treated with honor'_ Sona signed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was, to the musician. The duelist, however, saw no sense in it.

"But how can you do it? How can you treat them as equals after everything they did to our country? They do not deserve to be spared." she responded firmly, keen on convincing her ally.

At that, Sona simply smiled, playing a few notes on her instrument.

"Simple acts of kindness will not get you anywhere."

_'But what can we do but be kind to one another, especially in times of war? Noxus, Demacia, we are all a part of Runeterra.'_

Fiora frowned. "Then how can you be a part of the very war destroying that in which you believe in?" She truly did not understand. To be a part of something that went so clearly against her own nature... it simply made no sense.

 _'I did not wish to be a part of the war. But to prove my worth, I have to participate in these atrocities so I can one day be a part of The League. My instrument can bring healing, but it can also bring pain. And that is the only place in which I can explore the gift bestowed upon me to their fullest'_ She signed.

Despite her usual harshness, Fiora found herself chuckling, finally understanding what the musician wished to achieve. A sense of purpose, of serving a greater good. _This_ she could understand.

"You are good, Buvelle. Do not let the world make you a fool for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. I had this sitting on my computer for like... two years now?? and finally decided to post it. Hope you all liked it! As always, comments are appreciated (and encouraged!) :)


End file.
